Hidden Secrets and Lies
by vampiregirl42
Summary: Rose is proved gulity and is killed for tatianas murder. But when she comes back as a spirit and only Adrian can see her she knows that there is a secret hidden underneath the grounds of court. She needs to find out a lost dragomir, to return to her world
1. Chapter 1

**RPOV**

I was scared. I had been proven guilty, that I had killed the queen, I was going to die.

The dragged me into a big room, light all around, seat covering the walls all centered onto one stage. This is where I was going to die, I did nothing wrong, but I have been proven to do something I didn't, it was all a lie.

People were crying, hell I was even crying thinking about all the people I was going to miss, and who I was causing so much pain.

As they lead me to the center, there was a huge tank, a tank full of water. Next to it was a chain that had a brick attached to the end, they were going to drown me.

I looked up and saw Lissa crying, even flame shedding a few tears himself. My mom and dad were crying like no tomorrow, even though Abe, trying to be strong, held back tears still cried. They wouldn't let Dimitri come, which killed me, he was the last thing I wanted to see. And Adrian, he must have been the worst, when I passed by he looked down at me, and knew I didn't do anything, but he tried to run down to save me, to do anything, but the guards caught him before he could.

Christian go up as well, and punched a guardian in the face and started screaming at him saying that this wasn't fair, and that I wasn't guilty. But just like they told me in that court room, life isn't fair.

They attached the chain to my foot, and made me step up onto a riser, in order to drop-push- me in.

"I love you Dimitri, I love you Adrian and Lissa, and even you Christian. Love you mom, Abe, Eddie. Remember me." I whispered loud enough so people could hear, the room was silent and everyone heard me, when Adrian heard what I said he fought even harder to get to me.

I felt them push me into the icy water, I tried to swim up as a natural instinct, but it was no used.

The water pushed down on my lungs, crushing me under the weight. I tried harder to move but each second it got harder, I need air and gasped only to have water fill my lungs, which just made it harder to move, breathe.

The pain got worse, and soon I stopped but just before everything went black I saw Dimitri burst into the room, the last thing I wanted to see, I got my wish.

**DPOV**

I crashed through the doors, with some guardians, all to help Rose.

Rose was in the tank, drowning.

I ran over and looked for something to break it with.

I found a brick and started to hit the glass with it, but it didn't do anything, how thick was this glass?

I looked at it further only to see that it was at least five inches, oh come on!

I hit again, and again, until I finally made a crack, it went through to the other side but barley. I hit again, it must have been at least ten minutes already, but I wasn't giving up, this was Rose's life. After five more minutes of struggling, it broke, water started to pour out, first just through the whole, but the pressure built and broke through.

Rose was the only thing left in the tank, I lifted her out carefully, not wanting to hurt her further.

I tried to get the water out of her lungs, and got something out but not much, not much to restart her heart.

"Roza, please," I whispered, shaking her trying it again, this time giving her mouth to mouth. "Rose,"

Someone grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away from her gently, I didn't want to leave her but I let the person pull me.

"She's dead, Dimitri, she isn't coming back." Mia whispered to me, she was the one who pulled me back.

"No she has to," My voice was shaking, and it seemed broken. "I love her, she has to."

"I know you do, we all do, but we have to accept she is…" She trailed off, as if realizing for the first time what had happened. "Gone,"

She started to burst into hysterics, Eddie came over, tears down his face too and lead her away.

Lissa came over, right past me and to Rose trying to heal her, tears streaming down her face, and her magic working…but it wasn't all the same.

You could see it welded in her hands, the golden glow, and it was going into Rose, but the same being repelled off her.

Adrian ran after Lissa, having blood on him from fighting with some guardians and moroi, and tried to heal Rose as well, the magic still doing the same.

That was it, that was when truth caught up with me, just like with Mia.

Rose was gone, I wasn't going to hold the tears back I let them fall. I found something on the floor, which just made me cry harder, it was a picture or me and Rose kissing, and one of Adrian and her kissing too, but mine was in the front at that moment. It was laminated so water didn't affect it.

"Adrian," I called him over. He walked over, tears running down his cheeks as well.

"Look," I showed him the pictures and as it did for me, made him cry harder. I took out a pocket knife and cut the picture in half, right where there was an empty space where you could see she folded it back and forth. I gave the one of her and Adrian to Adrian and kept the other to myself.

Lissa was still trying to heal Rose, I walked over and tried to make her stop but she wouldn't leave, I had to carry her over to Christian, she was fighting me the whole way but when I gave her to him she just sobbed harder.

"Dim-Dimitri, she-she- love-loved you, and last-last nigh-night- she-she- told-me- to-to -tell- you that -she love-loves you." She stuttered, with chattering teeth from all the crying.

"I know Lissa, it's okay, you are going to get through this, all of you have to stick together now." I whispered stroking her hair.

"And-d- you to-to?"

I hesitated, Rose would want me to look after them, to take care of them.

"_We_ are going to get through this."

She gave a small smile, and continued crying.

**APOV**

Rose was gone, she was really gone, I loved her more then anything in the world and she was gone. I looked at the picture in my hand, I remember when Lissa took this, we were happy, very happy.

I looked around the room, and there I saw Rose standing up and hiding?

Wait- Rose was dead.

I ran over, and sure enough her body was still on the floor. But she was out of it.

"Adrian can you see me?" She asked waving her hand in front of my face.

This cannot be happening, Rose was not a ghost, no. I shook me head and backed away in terror.

"So you can with that look on your face? You have to help me."

"You are dead!"

"No, and will you shut up! I don't want every royal thinking that I deserved to die running around saying I will kill them in the night because I am haunting them!"

"Rose, this isn't possible."

"I'm not dead, will you listen? I am a spirit, simply out of my body and I need to get back in. And that is where you come in, I need my body to stay in a hospital, I'm in a coma, because you guys healed me. I have to find a secret hidden here which will tell me where Lissa's half sibling is, okay?"

"Uh ok,"

"Get my body,"

"Um uh right!" I ran over and slipped on the floor, the water, why am I such an idiot? I picked up her body and told everyone that she was alive, which had them all rush her to a hospital.

When I turned around Rose was gone.


	2. Authors Note READ

Okay hey guys! i know i am never on here anymore D: but i am going to rewrite any three or four stories you guys pick, just leave a comment. My writing has imporved tremendously, so if you liked the original you'll like the new version better(;

For all of my Posionous Rose fans out there i am most likly going to re-write it because this is my most popular story. AND IMPORTANT NOTICE: The new stories will be either replace the old one (i'll take the old ones down and replace it with the same name) or will be named StoryNameHere(Final Draft). You guys can chose outta the two choices and i'll make sure to do that and notify you!

Well thank you so much for reading my stories anyways! I love each and everyone of you nd really appreicate it! THANK YOU SO MUCH3 And if you guys do wat to read more i have my own writing and books on wattpad, my user name is GoneNeverForgotten ! :D So check it out if you want to!

Well thanks again! :D

~Naomi


End file.
